Caminhos Vãos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Hyoga desembarca em Tóquio e encontra juntamente com Shun um antigo companheiro da época de Mitsumasa Kido.


**Caminhos Vãos**

* * *

Na confusão de pessoas cuspidas pela porta de desembarque do aeroporto de Tóquio, Hyoga sentiu-se tonto. Preferia as planícies siberianas às multidões urbanas, principalmente do Japão. Era como se houvesse uma alavanca em sua mente que oscilava entre Kohotek e cidade grande, sempre que resolvia viajar de avião.

Mesmo sendo realidades distintas, sentia que pertencia a ambas. Não era um alienado que não conseguia se guiar em Tóquio; conhecia as vias e os serviços, cada qual com suas singularidades. Conversava com qualquer um sem problemas, lia a maioria dos 'kanji' das placas. Já lhe tinham perguntado em diversas ocasiões se era japonês. E por mais que conhecesse a cultura e soubesse sobreviver ali, sabia que a terra natal aguardava a sua volta, do outro lado da Ásia.

Havia pessoas suficientes para lotar sua aldeia naquela saída. Passou por todas pacientemente, sentindo-se na boca do formigueiro. Empresários tentavam se identificar com plaquetas, outras pessoas tentavam encontrar seus familiares, esticando olhares sobre as inúmeras cabeças. Às vezes, surgia alguém, comentando: 'Ei, aquele não é um daqueles lutadores do torneio da Fundação Grado?' Ele preferia ignorar e fingir que não era. Algumas lembranças mereciam ser esquecidas.

Combinara com Shun de encontrarem-se ali para voltarem à Fundação, pois geralmente a presença do amigo agilizava a busca. Conseguiam distinguir o cosmos do outro, depois de tanto litros de sangue derramados no campo de batalha. Concentrou-se e procurou-o entre o mundo de gente do aeroporto. Contudo, surpreendeu-se com o achado: havia mais um cosmos desenvolvido ali. Não era agressivo e nem forte, mas não era comum.

Passou a procurá-lo e afastou-se do portão de desembarque, dirigindo-se à praça de alimentação. Ao atravessar uma área destinada às mesas de uma cafeteria, ouviu o barulho de uma louça despedaçar-se no chão. Voltou-se e viu o freguês pedir desculpas pelo acidente. Quase que no mesmo instante, um faixineiro aproximou-se e passou a enxugar o café do chão, solícito. A surpresa de Hyoga era sentir o cosmos emanar dele. O faixineiro também notou a presença de Hyoga e parou a limpeza por um instante.

"Desculpe se estiver enganado. Mas você é um dos candidatos a cavaleiro, não é?"

'Mais um filho do Kido', pensou Hyoga, com indignação. 'Limpando a sujeira de um empresário estressado, completamente abandonado pelo pai.'

Aproximou-se, tentando reconhecê-lo. Não era fácil para ele adivinhar quem era quem, após dez anos que englobavam a infância e a adolescência. Só sabia que não havia mentira no cosmos que sentia.

"Eu sou Hyoga."

"Hyoga... Eu sei, lembro de você. Era um dos estrangeiros do orfanato. Não sei se lembra de mim, sou Toshi."

Rapidamente Hyoga escaneou suas lembranças, à procura daquele nome. Havia um Toshi sim, um garoto que dizia que se tornaria o melhor dos cavaleiros para voltar e vingar-se de Mitsumasa Kido. De fato, não o lembraria pelo rosto.

"Eu lembro. É uma surpresa, não esperava encontrar outro candidato aqui. Já faz muito tempo."

"É, e não é uma das melhores situações. Eu vivia dizendo que me tornaria um cavaleiro, mas aqui estou. E você? Soube que conseguiu concluir o treinamento e que lutou no torneio, mas nunca mais soube dos cavaleiros. O que andam fazendo?"

'Trabalho de verdade, diferente da palhaçada do torneio', foi o que Hyoga pensou em responder, mas absteve-se. Não queria descontar seu mau humor nos outros.

"Trabalho para o Santuário dos Cavaleiros. Mas são missões esporádicas, então não ocupa a maior parte do tempo. Cada um de nós decidiu seu próprio caminho. Estou morando no local de meu treinamento, na Sibéria, mas de vez em quando venho para o Japão para visitar a Fundação."

Apesar de não parecer contente por ouvir sobre a Fundação, Toshi continuou a sorrir, enquanto varria os cacos de porcelana. Hyoga queria ajudá-lo, mas não havia uma vassoura sobrando para isso.

"Fico feliz por você. Foi um dos poucos que conseguiram realizar seu objetivo."

"Hyoga!"

Reconhecendo a voz, Hyoga percebeu que se esquecera completamente de Shun. Sentiu-se culpado, pois o amigo voltava do portão de desembarque, provavelmente depois de procurá-lo em vão.

"Você se perdeu, por acaso? Nem prestou atenção no ponto onde eu estava."

"Desculpe mesmo, Shun, acabei me distraindo. Mas você não vai acreditar. Lembra do Toshi do orfanato?"

A surpresa era mútua: Toshi arregalou os olhos e riu.

"Shun? Aquele Shun? Quem diria, ninguém imaginou que você conseguiria virar um cavaleiro!"

Shun cumprimentou-o meio sem jeito. Hyoga supôs que fosse devido aos traumas da infância que o amigo teve, enquanto vivia na mansão com os outros garotos. Apesar da proteção oferecida por Ikki, sempre arranjavam um jeito de espancá-lo escondido. Toshi era um deles. Eram adultos, mas algumas lembranças ainda restavam, deixando Shun desconfortável.

"Mas parece que você está bem, mesmo depois do treinamento."

"Eu desisti. Não era para mim. O treinamento tira muito da vida de uma pessoa, pelo menos o meu foi assim. Escutem, estou quase na hora do almoço. O que acham de esticar o tempo de vocês e conversarmos um pouco? Estou curioso com o que o destino lhes reservou."

Talvez ele não ficaria feliz com o que fosse ouvir. Para alguns, ser um cavaleiro era uma tarefa quase utópica, maravilhosa e generosa. Contudo, Hyoga só descobrira como era difícil lavar o sangue alheio das mãos depois de ganhar sua armadura. Trocou olhares com Shun; sabia que o convívio dera-lhes a capacidade de dialogar com simples expressões. Sorriu e respondeu:

"É claro, Toshi. Não há pressa."

Toshi sentou-se à mesa animado, embora não demonstrasse qualquer interesse pelo aeroporto. Hyoga não podia culpá-lo. Ele mesmo achava aeroportos irritantes como locais de espera.

"Na verdade, eu possuía poder suficiente para tentar o teste de cavaleiro. Mas acabei desistindo depois de conhecer minha esposa. Viemos para cá, pois não havia perspectiva de vida na vila onde morávamos."

"Eu bem que achei estranho", comentou Hyoga. "Senti que seu cosmos era bem desenvolvido, mesmo que não fosse um cavaleiro."

"Eu treinei bastante, conseguia lutar bem. Só que Mali não queria que eu me tornasse. Acabei optando por ela, abandonei minha chance. Mas eu quero falar de vocês. Como é a rotina de um cavaleiro?"

Visivelmente Shun tentava deixar de lado o fato de ter sido judiado por Toshi quando criança. Hyoga deixou-o responder, enquanto se concentrava em seu prato. Apenas um pequeno lanche fora servido na viagem, e a jornada de Kohotek até o primeiro aeroporto internacional deixara-o faminto.

"Estou morando na Fundação agora. Ajudo a Saori com assuntos da empresa, mas não muito. Na maior parte do tempo, preciso treinar. Quando há lutas... andamos sobre uma corda bamba."

"E vale a pena?"

"Essa você responde, Hyoga."

Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta em Shun. Jamais haveria. A competência dele como cavaleiro era inegável, mas Hyoga sabia que todas as batalhas ecoavam negativamente na psiquê do amigo, que passava por um momento de reflexão após cada estada no hospital.

"Para o mundo, sim. Para nós... É difícil dizer. Dificilmente um cavaleiro vive quarenta, cinqüenta anos. Não temos o mesmo direito que as outras pessoas, que correm atrás de seus sonhos e desejos. No fundo, somos vidas que já foram sacrificadas, Toshi. Vale a pena nos sacrificarmos pelos nossos companheiros, sempre vale. Mas precisamos ser realistas. Um cavaleiro não é exatamente um cidadão."

"Mali morria de medo disso. Que eu fosse para uma batalha e não voltasse mais. Mas eu precisava escolher um caminho, certo? Escolhi ela. O meu erro foi outro."

'Talvez aquele fosse o melhor caminho para Shun', pensou Hyoga. 'Tudo é tão injusto.' Shun já esquecera das surras de infância e parecia refletir sobre como a vida o colocara ali, com responsabilidades do peso do mundo nas costas e uma armadura de bronze.

"Ao menos você poderá criar uma família, ter filhos, vê-los crescer. June e eu pensamos nisso, seriamente. Mas... Não seria justo com aqueles que viriam. Sei que, qualquer dia desses, seremos cadáveres no campo de batalha. Pode ser uma visão pessimista, mas... E se acontecer? É muito provável, por isso preferimos não arriscar. Você tem sorte, Toshi."

O rapaz irritou-se visivelmente, surpreendendo Hyoga e Shun. Sorte era relativa na vida das pessoas.

"Sorte? Vocês acreditam mesmo que sou sortudo?! Bem, não teriam como saber, teriam? O que houve com Mali... Eu sei que foi minha culpa, mas não havia outra forma, havia?"

Eles esperaram em silêncio até que se acalmasse e voltasse a falar.

"Não havia como sobreviver de forma digna, sem educação. Eu só tinha o treinamento de cavaleiro para arranjar um emprego, e vocês sabem que mesmo os discípulos não devem utilizar seus poderes para motivos pessoais. Mas estávamos com dificuldades, não havia mais dinheiro, nem para voltar à vila onde fiz o treinamento. Comecei a participar de competições esportivas de tudo quanto era tipo, apenas para conseguir o dinheiro das premiações. Só que o Santuário descobriu e mandou um cavaleiro para executar-me. Eu não tinha a menor chance contra ele, que era um cavaleiro de prata. Mas... Ele errou num golpe, Mali tentou me proteger... Antes tivesse me matado. Eu a perdi naquele dia. Por isso, ele apenas me disse que o sacrifício dela fora o meu castigo. E foi embora, caminhando. O mundo girava, e eu não conseguia mais andar. Não com o corpo dela em meus braços."

Ele praticamente cuspira a história, em um desabafo que o deixou com os olhos marejados. Talvez por eles serem cavaleiros, queria relatar aquele acontecimento. Shun desviou o olhar, pesaroso.

"Sinto muito, Toshi..."

"Sei que a culpa também foi minha. E não foram vocês que fizeram isso. Perdi minha chance de ser um cavaleiro, perdi minha chance de viver normalmente. Agora só limpo a sujeira dos outros. Que história mais deprimente, não acham?"

Continuaram a refeição em silêncio. Aquele relato deixara um gosto amargo na boca de Hyoga, que perdera completamente o apetite. De fato, apesar de Saori ter mantido o controle do Santuário, as leis que regiam a conduta dos cavaleiros continuavam inflexíveis como sempre. Não havia liberdade para eles, pois o único objetivo que deviam ter em mente é doarem-se à humanidade, de corpo e alma.

Shun já fora repreendido pelo Santuário por opor-se a várias leis que considerava injustas, inclusive à da pena de morte. Não tivera resultados. Eles sabiam que era impossível o Santuário ser totalmente justo com seus servos. Hyoga queria fazer algo para ajudá-lo e desculpar-se como membro do Santuário. Mas ele não possuía o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.

O horário de almoço terminava, e Toshi levantou-se, sem ânimo para continuar o trabalho.

"Agora são os banheiros. Desculpe se os chateei, não tenho mais paciência para pensar nos cavaleiros e no Santuário. Mas foi bom reencontrá-los, de verdade. Mandem lembranças minhas à Fundação."

Subitamente, Shun levantou-se e passou à frente de Toshi. Ele sempre agia por impulso e de forma sincera, o que lhe conferia o respeito de Hyoga.

"Eu cuido disso, Toshi."

Hyoga apressadamente deixou o dinheiro da refeição na mesa e seguiu-os. Logo compreendeu a intenção do companheiro, que se apoderava dos materiais de limpeza de Toshi, levando toda a sua humanidade junto. Eles não podiam se desculpar de outra maneira. Não podiam se esquecer de que eram entitulados cavaleiros, hierarquicamente superiores à maioria das pessoas ligadas ao Santuário. Sabiam que, na mente de Toshi, não eram iguais. Mas eram.

"Mas vocês... Não podem, nem são funcionários daqui..."

Hyoga largou sua mala em qualquer canto e sorriu-lhe.

"Isso não importa. Shun tem razão, não podemos ouvir uma história absurda dessas e deixar que passe em branco. É provavel que esse cavaleiro nem tenha relatado o incidente ao Santuário, pois seria punido por ter matado um inocente. De quaquer forma, somos todos um pouco responsáveis. Mitsumasa Kido, o Santuário, nós mesmos..."

Lançaram-se à limpeza do banheiro sob o olhar incrédulo de Toshi.

"Mas vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, os mais fortes do mundo... Não deveriam..."

"...Limpar um banheiro? Como se eu nunca fizesse isso quando estou em casa. Sem falar que não é um trabalho tão sujo quanto o nosso, Toshi. Já matou uma pessoa? Já sentiu o sangue de seu inimigo escorrer pelas mãos? Já voltou para enterrá-lo depois, lidar com o odor de carne morta e saber que você foi o autor? Nós também fomos amaldiçoados."

"Na verdade", comentou Shun, enquanto limpava o box. "Todos os cem garotos foram. Todos que foram mandados sofreram, independente de seus destinos. Todos estamos fadados à tristeza e a única coisa que podemos fazer... É nos apoiar. Dizer ao outro que precisamos nos levantar, mesmo que sozinhos. Às vezes, só precisamos de uma palavra pra isso."

E aquela era a palavra que ofereciam. Trabalhavam com cuidado e capricho, como se aquela fosse a tarefa mais importante do mundo. Tinham vergonha do quê, afinal? Eram seres humanos, insignificantes e imperfeitos. Enquanto esperava, Toshi olhava para o chão que limpava duas vezes ao dia, introspectivo. Após algum tempo, comentou:

"Estava pensando em voltar ao meu local de treinamento. Quero pedir desculpas para o pai de Mali e ser seu aprendiz. Ele é lenhador, de mãos rudes, louco pela filha. Sei que vai querer me matar. Mas acho que posso utilizar meus poderes para trabalhar sem provocar o Santuário ali, naquela vila. Vou pedir perdão ao meu mestre. Sei que ele também sentirá vontade de me matar."

Hyoga terminou de guardar o lixo no carrinho de Toshi. Shun também concluíra a limpeza e agora lavava as mãos.

"É uma boa decisão, Toshi. Não há saídas fáceis."

"Vocês não são muito parecidos com os demais cavaleiros."

"Você é que não conheceu muitos. Bem, está pronto. Só não podemos fazer o mesmo com o feminino."

"Nem eu", riu Toshi. "Muito obrigado, vocês dois. Não imaginam como me ajudaram. E você, Shun... Desculpe por ter infernizado a sua infância."

Hyoga sabia que Shun detestava que tocassem naquele assunto. Empurrou as lembranças para o estômago e respondeu sorrindo:

"Éramos novos demais. Não ligue pra isso."

Eles saíram, e Hyoga notou que os funcionários da Fundação esperavam por eles, impacientes. Já tinham perdido tempo demais naquele lugar.

"Nós precisamos ir agora. Boa sorte, Toshi."

"Vocês também. Que quebrem o tabu e cheguem aos setenta."

Deixaram-no sem que soubesse de tantas tristezas envolvendo a Fundação e o Santuário. Toshi não era um cavaleiro e nem tinha o dever de envolver-se com aquela realidade. Era melhor que continuasse a lutar, sem arriscar a vida, sem derramar o sangue de outros. Não era para isso que eles existiam?

"Você não contou sobre Mitsumasa", comentou Hyoga, já no carro.

"Nem você."

"Não valia à pena. E daí se somos parentes? E daí, se fomos abandonados pelo nosso pai? Lembro que Seiya comentou... Que qualquer um desejaria morrer se soubesse que tem o sangue do Kido. Ele não merece isso, Shun, não nasceu para isso. Ele irá viver, mesmo com a morte da esposa. Irá lutar, encontrará a paz. E nós? O que se pode dizer de nós, Shun? Acho que os verdadeiros perdedores somos nós e que ele é o vencedor."

Shun suspirou em resposta e escorregou no assento, até encostar a cabeça atrás. Observou a paisagem que corria lá fora, desanimado.

"Foi como você disse, Hyoga. Já somos vidas sacrificadas."

* * *

FIM

* * *

OBS: Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.


End file.
